bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eri Fujiwara
Eri Fujiwara (藤原絵理, "Fujiwara Eri") is a powerful puppeteer and avid follower to the Head of her Clan, Dōkeshi Fujiwara, who just so happens to be apart of the Jūsanseiza. She is rumored have relations with her cousin in the Triumvirate - most likely as a result after losing her past love, Sai Fusō, Dōkeshi's forefather. Her past is shrouded in deceit, lust and death; like a snake, she has slithered in and out of worlds wreaking immense havoc on each expenditure. Her fellow Zodiac regard her as malicious, seductive and cunning; a truly evil combination. Her Zodiac moniker of Jūsanseiza's Blue Serpent (じゅうさん星座青蛇, "Thirteen Constellations Blue Snake") references her Zanpakutō's great power, her own cunning, expert manipulative skill, power and brings truth to the fact that she is indeed a member of the Jūsanseiza. Her main conviction is to obtain revenge against Head Captain for her banishment and pre-mature extinction of their clan. To add, she is the only member of the illustrous band of evil-doers to publically make herself known to their enemies. Appearance Eri is a young woman with a vivacious, athletic body, slightly tanned tone and nimble frame. Her gentle body and graceful strides are a result from her small build and weightless being. She has big blue eyes which illuminate a beautiful blue shade when using her abilities. Her most prominent feature is her long, lustrous hair. Noted by many of her admirers, her fllawless body and well-groomed hair make her a lustful woman, which add to her...rather seducing mannerisms. At times she can be seen with her hair tied into two individial ponytails, but most of time she just allows it to spill down her back. Although, this is apart of her enticement upon others; she dresses in a revealing manner openly --in fact, typically wearing little to no clothing at any given time. Her attire consists of a loose fitting black jacket over a black bikini top. In addition, she wears black small shorts and two high black heels. A very casual attire is always adorned, even when she was apart of the Gotei 13. She carries her blade with her at all times; enabling easy access, but usually gives away her intentions. Along both of her shoulders she has a single five-pointed black star tattoo and beneath that is the Fusō Clan imprint emblazoned on her soft flesh. She occassionally adorns a long dark blue cape strapped over her shoulders and tied down to her. There is also a star imprinted on her cape. Her young, beautiful appearance, upon first encouter, and assuming no prior knowledge is known give the impression of a simple young girl capable of no real harm, which is complete contrast to reality; she is known for her cunning, malicous ways. Because of her nimble frame many don't find her a threat; a fatal mistake for those unfortunate enough to pass her way. In her expenditures to the Human World, she is seen adorn in a grey jacket that she wears over her torso, which also conceals her waist. Unusually, she is never seen wearing pants. She also sometimes lets her flowing mane stream down her back in the Living World, amusing herself with the compliments adoring fans give to her. She openly states her distaste for using gigai, referring to it as a "true out of body experience". She uses Gikon to exit and enter her gigai freely. Personality History Main Article: Tragic Night 'Plot' *'Part 1.' Equipment Transportation Sword: Eri is in possession of a second, more metallic blade that she uses mainly before ever drawing her zapakutou. The blade itself has no unique powers, but the material that it is composed of along with that metals unique properties make it a deadly weapon; using sound to increase movement. The sword creates a ringing vibration, which accompanied by Eri's massive spiritual power allows her to tear through the fabric of space, and imbue her with tremendous speed. The resulting speed enables her to traverse distances at inimaginable speeds. Not only does her immediate speed increase, but she is able to seemingly teleport herself to different locations. Eri commented that this blade was forged in Kōhai Tochi under her command and by a blacksmith named Kettō. Chains: Spirit Cannon: Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Eri Fujiwara is a natural born Shinigami with vast reserves of spiritaul power. Her massive storage of spirit energy, when released has been described as a bloodcurdling power. She is well near the spiritual power of even the Head Captain, and has been rumored that, at the peak of her spiritual output, she is the strongest Zodiac in terms of spiritual power. Unlike her fellow Zodiac, previously she was not a Captain nor a Royal Guard member - as such, standing in Thirteen Constellations is a testament to her own power. Comparable only to that of a monster, her energy pool is refined, and controlled at her whim, however she can easily decimate entire fields when giving the right amount of effort. Although he control is refined and honed, it is only to an extent yet, in her words, its more pleasing to let her spiritual pressure roam and cause chaos. Very rarely does she take into consideration of others, or even herself when it comes to unleashing her spiritual force. She release her spiritual pressure on flimsy, usually fleeting desires and doesn't care whom it harms in the process, typically having it bring about utter devastating through a wide area. Her power has been thought of as a constant discord of her power against everything else, further illutstrating just how monstrous extent. Her spiritual pressure bears a natural affinity to pure, whole lightning; conflicting and absolute, this natural embodiment enables Eri to truly be synchronized with Jindaiko no Raiden, in addition to allowing an array of abilities such as: enhanced reflexes, enhanced speed, and lightning-like aura. Similar to Iwanaga, her female counterpart of the Juusanseiza; her power is absolute and true, wholly having the power to discharge lightning to disengage physical assaults, terribly lacerate any object in the vicinity, or in any situation she sees fit. Because of her huge levels of spiritual pressure, she defies gravity itself, thus making her weightless. It is known that, at some point during the fallacy of the Fusō she had did battle with the legendary Head Captain. Her large resevoir of power allows her to conduct with her shikai in addition to amassing waves of powerful spells against her attacker(s) if need be, all the while maintaining a tightly-woven defense around her person. Even while in her gigai, she was capable of entirely overwhelming an enticed, fooled albeit low-level Shinigami to his demise. *'Enhanced Reflexes': A result from the lightning current that surges throughout her being, she boasts impressive levels of reflexes and physical fitness which are capable through the quickened synapses. Without a moments notice, she'll spring to life to immediately avert an attack and proceed to counterattack. Coupled with her other skilled physical attributes, Eri can seem extremely difficult to defeat with flamboyant frontal attacks. In addition with her enhanced reaction speed, she is capable of dispersing illusionary attack and any mental form of control or attack using her lightning, disorientating any who even attempt to do such. Kidō Master: Strong and fast like the current of a river, the kidō expertise of Eri equates, if not surpasses the usage of a Captain; casting spells of great magnitude and orchestrating them with such ingenious tactics ensuring the magic always strikes it mark in a painful and intricate manner. Her magic prowess is isolated; solely preforming mastery in hadō which allows her to violently overwhelm her adversaries. Spellwork noted to be extraordinary, Eri orchestrates mass havoc solely with her destructive magic, whirling about maelstrom winds and raising hellfire with minimal effort. In addition, her affinity of lightning imbues her with enhanced spells pertaining to lightning; severely increasing the destructive force of even the weakest lightning natured spells. Not only does her skill pertain to spells used at once, but she also boasts mastery in joint-usage, dealing out spells in rapid succession onto her attackers which, if not bombard them with from multiple angles then unleash a torrent of undefiable power. Against Yamamoto, she amassed kido spell: Hadō #88; devastatingly, the spell impacted the earthern floor of Soul Society and left everything in its wake a mere debris, shrouded in a dense black fog, but most amazingly, it managed to cause moderate injury to the eon old warrior. Belonging to the anciently powerful and influential Fusō Clan, the Juusanseiza's Blue Serpent is no exception, being able to project spells that have since long been forgotten or forbidden through the passage of time. Though, because she isn't a stationary fighter, she mainly doesn't use her kidō when battling, but if she must she will showcase just the extent of her mastery. Despite her nature in lightning and hadō, she is by no means an isolated combatant when it comes to her kidou; capable of demonstrating bakudō with great proficiency in addition to bringing forth healing spells for her own benefit. Most peculiar of all, she is still capable of using spells that pertain to water despite her lightning affinity. Immense Endurance: Despite what would be expected given her frame, Eri is amazingly resilent; capable of layering herself with her own spiritual power to defend her against attacks. She was able to withstand hellish flames erected by the Head Captain, even if for only a brief moment. She was also capable of ceasing succumbing to the dealthy blows she recieved and continued the fight despite her condition. Known to be a barrier tightly-woven around her, she is seemingly unaffected by physical attacks, batting them away with a casual swipe before proving her own power with her lightning affinity by using it to bring about taunting defensive measures. Like Jindaiko no Raiden, she has innate stamina and ability to endure attacks in powerful succession, proving that she has enough capability in defense and offense to be apart of the infamous Juusanseiza. Amazing Speed & Agility: Tracing a floor marred in crimson blood, Eri dances across the tiled ground playfully while cleaving through her opponents, like a flicker appearing and then vanishing as she gracefully prances about, manuvering to deal the decisive blow. Commonly seen by Eri, a showing of delicate footwork and almost angelic movements she strides silently through any terrain and gradually closing in to attack. Her movements are swift and nigh undetectable, preforming elegant twists and turns with her curvacious body to avoid sustaining pain while moving with great unorthodox to effectively strike. All the while, her immense speed is also rarily interpreted despite that she is capable of dashing off at speeds that, for the most, surpass the current Gotei 13 and even a few select Shinigami from the past Gotei 13. Conserving her spiritual power within her small frame allows her to move at alarming speeds without warning. Her affinity to lightning enables her to move at enhanced speeds, which also have the ability to disorientate those who attempt to track her via spiritual pressure, using the projected lightning to cloud her energy output, and disturb the tracking ability of those in the proximity. Like any spiritual creature, she can influence her stride with an input of spiritual power. Expert Craftsman: Eri, like many other late, yet legendary figures of the Fusō Clan, she is capable of forging, and controlling puppets. 'Zanpakutō' Jindaiko no Raiden (陣太鼓の雷電,"War Drums of Thunder and Lightning") is the name of Eri Fujiwara's Zanpakutō and has been self proclaimed the most powerful lightning based weapon ever created. Distinctly different from other Zanpakutō, he claims that he has always been attached to Eri Fujiwara, therefore she hadn't had to deal with the arduous training of trying to full use him. He is a long sword with a seemingly color-changing hilt, appearing blue, black, and grey when using different attacks. Jindaiko no Raiden is naturally adept at blocking incoming blasts and can withstand being crushed by intense force. Like his weilder, it's endurance is shocking to those who see it as it can endure even some of the strongest of attacks and deflect incredible onslaughts of incoming strikes. Jindaiko no Raiden, has been noted to be one of the most destructive Zanpakutō that has ever been produced among the Zodiacs. In truth, it creates an artificial lightning composed of spiritrons that still retains the properties of lightning, meaning that it can bypass defenses that solely repel spirit energy, even seen demolishing the Sekisekki Wall during her revolt. *'Shikai': Jindaiko no Raiden's release command is "Stand at the Eye of the Storm" (台風の目に立っている, "Taifū no me ni tatteiru"). When released Jindaiko no Raiden takes no change in appearance, however it cloakes the tip of the longsword and Eri's body in a blue coating of a hazy gas-like substance. :: Shikai Special Ability: In it's shikai, Jindaiko no Raiden's "gas" like substance is actually a large release of spiritrons. The spiritrons unleashed move at rapid speeds therefore, on touch, the gas is capable of scorching an object.. The acceleration of the spiritron increases signifcantly as the duration of the shikai continues, thus the gas expands at a phenomonal rate usually consuming an entire area, and subsequentially igniting any physical object into violent flames. The resulting heat alters the composure of the spiritrons and quickly creates the spiritual equivalent of an electric field. The heated reishi within the field then collides with the unheated reishi in the atmoshpere (outside the gas cloud). The clashing spiritrons create immense friction, constructing projucts of lightning at will. The power of each strike is devastatingly powerful; a single blast being able to overwhelm an entire army, swiftly killing them all off, if not with electrocution, then with flames immediately running amuck. It is known that in areas with higher concentration of reishi, her attacks are much stronger because the collision of spirit particles are much greater. Every lightning projects true destructive force isn't able to be described as if it isn't causing electrocution it is capable of causing enough destruction to make even Seireitei strongest to cringe in fear. Sai himself noted that Eri has the power to even challenge himself. ::* Magenetism: Once again, by controlling the gas emitted from the release of the Zanpakutō, she can coat the gas around her hand. By maintaining her own spiritrons, she can resist the heat thus she doesn't retain any significant damage. By stabilizing the gas around the hands, the field of spirit energy will begin to attract nearby spiritrons. The most ardous move to fully accomplish for Eri, over the years she has become able to utilize this power to attract the spiritrons that is inside other beings. From this, she can willingly make any spiritual being composed of reishi toward her or away from her, using her body as a medium. She openly states her enjoyment for this move as teasing, taunting and using the foe amuses her beyond belief. She does have limitations on her magenetism, as she isn't able to harm people while using this because of her hands and body being used as a medium. ::* Self Sustenance: Eventually, Jindaiko no Raiden will stop unleashing spirit particles, however, Eri no longer needs to constantly produce gas at the cost of spirit power because the spiritrons that have already collided with non-heated spirit particles are self sustaining. This process ensures that Eri no longer need to waste her own available power and can continue battle with remaining power. ::* Lightning Subjugation: Eri is able to willing control the lightning even after firing it off. She can willingly make the lightning change directions, or even split off; anything that would allow the lightning to strike down her opponents. In truth, she can control the lightning before it becomes lightning, as she is capable of controlling the gas substance that comes from the release of her Zanpakutō. Eri herself has commented that it is tiring to constantly control the trajectory of her lightning, thus in battle she normally will assault her foe with rampaging torrents of lightning. Eri is not only capable of bring about her own attacks through her own lightning, but manipulating pre-existing electricity to her benefit also. During her final battle with Genryūsai she was able to convert, invert, and collapse an entire storm and use the electricity forged to empower her own abilities to a drastic extent. ::* Electric Storm: By sending electric bolts of energy into the sky above her, Eri is capable of influencing the atmosphere in the region. By doing so, she is capable of creating massive whirls of violent wind and surging electrical currents throughout the clouds to increase the multitude and power of her own bolts of lightning and akin attacks. ::*'Lightning Clones': Apart of her subjugation, in order to fool her foes she is able to create multiple creations from the lightning. These creations take the resemble Eri down to the mark, making it very difficult for anyone to discern which one is the real her. Because the lightning is also composed of spiritrons, the spiritual signature of the clones are identical, making it virutally impossible to dictate which one is Eri until contact with one is made, then if it is lightning the foe will immediately be electrocuted. Because of the effectiveness of this technique, after realeasing her blade, her first resort is to use the clones to her advantage. These clones can take on any appearance but always have a strong resemblance to their master. :Kaminari Yari '(雷槍, ''"Lightning Spear"): One of Eri's offensive, more useful technique. Because of its structure, it can be used at any moment and still be rather useful in many situations. She forms the lightning into a spear structure, and with a verbal command the spear dashes off toward wherever she chooses. In addition, she is capable of creating multiple spears at once time to impale, disorientate, and ignite enemies. Unlike, the standard lightning fired by Jindaiko no Raiden, this one is similar to Manda, as it hardens and cools its surface. This way upon contact, it detonates in a massive electrical discharge. :* '''Kaminari Yari-shin (雷槍神, "Lightning God Lance"): A simple additive from the "Lightning Spear", this move is incredibly powerful in its own right, however its power isn't because of its strength, but the immense speed the move travels at. By manipulating the gas that is given off by Jindaiko no Raiden, Eri makes it reside along her forearm. It then illuminates before engulfing her arm in her controlled artificial lightning. She then fires the lightning in a linear direction, however it is still attached to her thus giving the impression of a lance. This move has great cutting strength, capable of easily shattering through the body. The speed of this move is comparable to 's Bankai. :* Kaminara no Hatsuga (雷の発芽, "Germination of Thunder"): Eri Fujiwara's defensive technique; the gas circles around Eri, effectively commencing the attack, then, the gas ignites into a storm of lightning surrounding her. This ring of lightning around Eri constantly protects her from physcial attacks and can effectively defend against many other forms of incoming attacks by deflecting it with lightning. Very few ever wholeheartedly roam into her domain, as obviously, the lightning will strike anything that attempts to harm Eri. In addition, it imbues her with an enhanced reaction time. Because of the constant electricity around her, it speeds up the time of the neurons and quickens the connections between synapses. As a result, it gives her an extra layer of defense if Kaminara no Hatsuga is somehow bypassed. She rarely uses this move, because she favores her more destructive attacks, nevertheless this stands as one very difficult structure to successfully overcome. :Manda (マンダ, Manda): Is Jindaiko no Raiden's most powerful technique, and by extension, Eri Fujiwara's most powerful move. By controlling multiple surges of lightning, the spiritrons in the atomsphere converge together -- forming a massive snake almost instantaneously. Manda equates the size of Komamura's Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, as a result, it is near impossible to avoid Manda when it attacks, and to add, its destructive force is alarming even to other Zodiac members. Considering she hasn't once used this move in battle, but instead uses it as a reference point in which other Zodiac members are painfully aware of. Because the lightning delivers a powerful blow whenever it comes into contact with another spiritual creature, to prevent constant and unneccessary catastrophe, Manda hardens its exterior and cools the spiritrons at its surface, tempering the exterior of the large lightning construct. By doing this, the serpent can move freely and come into contact with an object without exploding into a massive lightning discharge. Eri is able of using this to her advantage because the immense size of Manda enables it to easily get in a position in which the opponent cannot escape the resulting dispersion of lighting such as by constricting the attacker. Unlike, the standard lightning that Jindaiko no Raiden fires, Manda disperses a multitude of lightning. As her most poweful technique, Eri Fujiwara has taken the nickname J'ūsanseiza's Blue Serpent'. The array of lightning that is shot about, not only electrocute but because of the immense number of it, can also cause a widespread fire to occur. In conclusion, Manda is a move that can sow widespread chaos and destruction to both the landscape and society, demolishing everying in the vicinity. Noted by Eri, if this move was ever to be used in Soul Society it would cripple the spiritual realm. The beast unfurls to release rampant energy in massive waves, proving that Eri has paved her own legendary path similar to her female counterpart, Iwanaga, although to a considerably lesser degree. :* Minature Snakes: The large lightning beast is capable of forging smaller snakes from its gaping maw, remotely monitering those projects to attack. Attacks from various angles and in seemingly endless waves, these snakes have power to cause large columns of destruction in its wake. :EMP: By emersing the area in the gas that she created from the initial release, Eri is able to use the substances from the gas to cripple the flow of reiryoku throughtout the reishi network system. Working in a similar manner to electromagenetic pulses, the spiritual field created by gas is able of disturbing the flow, amount and density of all nearby reiryoku. Not only does being in the gas cause pain, as a result from the heat, but the EMP can render the foe useless by delaying reiryoku flow, thus making their output of spiriutal power lessen significantly until no pressure is capable of being released. On one occasion, the EMP, even after having escaped from it, caused the limited the full extent of a victims spiritual pressure, effectively crippling the power of the enemy forever, as claimed by Eri. In simple, the discharged gas is by far one of the more deadly abilities in the Bleach Universe despite the fact that it seemingly doesn't cause damage too severe on the surface. *'Bankai': Being a member of the powerful Jūsanseiza, only the strongest of warriors may join. Therefore, it is assumed that she has soundly accomplished her Bankai. In addition, Jindaiko no Raiden has admitted that Eri has always had a bond with him; thus implying that Bankai was easy for Eri to accomplish. 'Kugutsu no Jutsu' Kugutsu no Jutsu (傀儡の術, "Puppet Technique") is a powerful primary technique learned by members of the Fusō Clan. In order to be recognized as a full fledged puppeteer one must be able to use this ability without any form of hindrance. Unlike, Hitokugutsu which uses the body of the deceased, by crafting the puppet from a living soul the body is much more powerful. In addition, this was Eri's first created puppet; she put the most amount of time to craft it, and is very experienced with it. She uses as less of a tool, and more of a companion in battle and works beside it greatly. Because the puppet was crafted from a living person, it retains free speech, thought, memory and all of its power when it was alive. Unusually, Kettō has no problem with being a puppet, as he enjoys being an immortal being and has been noted to have a sexual relationship with Eri, following through on her every demand and would die for her without a second thought. During his lifetime, Kettō was once a skilled blacksmith of Kōhai Tochi. It was first believed that he was a Shinigami, but in stark contrast, Kettō is a . Appearance: Kettō is a man of strong frame; in his human form he was capable of even challenging the Collective Vices based on his manpower alone. A man hidden behind a mask...literally. He is a dark skin man who is always adorned in a purple mask that obscures his face. From it, his mesmerizing greenish-azure glare pierces forth and rakes those who dare challenge him, many are lost in his maze-like gaze; complete with twists and turns that conceal his intent until the final blow is thrown. He adorns a sleeveless shiningami robe which implies that he was once, before eternity was an option, a rogue shinigami that had fled to Kohai Tochi. His hair bolsters over the top of his seemingly iron mask, beautiful light green-blue hair spilling down around his face, known to be immersed in dancing fragments of blue light when the moonlight shines. His build is very imposing; boasting a 6'10" intimidating stance and all of it being raw, tempered muscle that ripples forth in a very unsettling manner. He later adorns a slightly altered attire: that of a grimly grey top that strongly resembles that of Flamen however less intricate. His mask is later entirely destoyed and Kettō admits that it was worn to conceal his identity, as he is wanted among many realms for varying crimes namely, . It was also revealed that he killed off many creatures in his days, that being the reason for his escape to Kohai Tochi - an attempt to find refuge. He is responsible for having murdered countless civilizations along with Reikon Kyuuban, hunting down Shinigami like dog, and enslaving humans. Personality: Soft-spoken, low in tone yet every uttered word meaningful, Kettō is a man of logic and keen insight. He typically only speaks when directly spoken to, unless he feels he must --the latter is only seen when he is defending and belittling opponents for disrespect toward Eri. He carefully examines before acting; taking note of the surrounding, mannerisms, posture, facial expressions, attire, output of spiritual pressure, and more. Despite that some of those seem insignificant, they assist in Kettō deducing the motive and most likely, the skill in which his foe(s) specializes enabling him to shift tactics to allow defeat to be obtained. Utilizing only whats entirely neccessary for battle, it would appear that Kettō would much rather avoid conflict, even in some very compelling situations he keeps his collected minset intact. Noteworthy, he is capable of preforming counter-strategies and attacking based on the analyzed information. Worth mentioning, he very rarely expresses his emotions, excluding the momentary affections he unveils for his partner in crime. Eri complains that he is a man behind a mask; concealing his thoughts and rarily speaking. *'Immense Strength': With the barest amount of effort, Kettō can level entire areas, demonstrating his monstrously superior class of strength. Power that allows him to tear off limbs and bat away attacks with minor strain, Kettō was most likely the most powerful pound-for-pound warrior in all of Kohai Tochi. Since his adaption into a puppet, seemingly his brute power would only ascend, mainly because he no longer bears any type of reaction toward pain or injury, simply brushing off attacks and proceeding to unleash waves of onslaughts toward those in his way. Following his creation, he asserted his power toward Eri by cleaving straight through one of her lightning bolts, and, without harm proceed to unleash a torrent of fast-paced haymakers. Entirely annihilating in terms of combat, he swarms over his foe with rapid strikes and combinations of punches that are perfectly executed, and almost always hit the mark. His high levels of calculation and plan formulating allow him to quickly interpret the style of battle his opponenet is using, adjust, and efficiently attack. Fludity, strength, and unexpected speed are all aspects of power that he boasts when lording over the hunched, defeated body of his enemy. *'Pain Tolerance': Due to his transformation into a puppet, Kettō doesn't react the slightest to pain nor injury. Without any indication, it would appear fruitless to even target him as an opponent. A cringing noise resounds ominously as his bones slide back into place, giving way to the truth that Kettō is eternal. Resistance to both pain, injury, and can easily regenerate after being on the recieving end of an attack. Even Dōkeshi noted that Eri did an excellent job in her creation and deployment of Kettō in regards to his intolerance toward pain, feeling entirely nothing and batting away attacks with the barest of effort. Coupled with his immensely high levels of raw strength further illustrate how dramatically impacting Kettō can be during battle. * : Kettō boasts a reasonable amount of spiritual power, fully capable of doing battle for rather long periods of time. In doing so, he can withstand attacks, dish them out, and truly prove capable through maintaining composure even when in the presence of the Triumvirate. *'Spirit Bow & Arrows': Being a Quincy, and an everlasting Quincy thanks to his puppet status, Kettō boasts efficiency in a single act of marksmanship. Nicknamed sharpshooter by Eri, he is capable of bringing about a flaring blue bow outlined in black taking the stucture of a bow to facilitate his arrows. He is shown firing up to 300 plus arrows. Being a Quincy, his powers paled in comparison to fellow Shinigami and Arrancar. Because of this reason, Kettō has become capable of swerving the arrows, controlling them long after shot is initially fired, and even using other constructs to create an orbital-type effect for his arrows, all of this used to increase speed/velocity and how lethal the attack is onto the opponent during impact. Eri noted that his arrows lack in quantity, but make a testament in quality, being sharper and thinner than most Quincy arrows, equating strength. 'Other Puppets' 'Stats' Quotes Notes 'Trivia' * Iwanaga Yamatsumi and her are the only two females in the Juusanseiza. Ironically, they boast contadicting powers; Iwanaga is earth itself, and Eri subjects lightning. * Her aries sign represents the sun, while unusually she boasts lightning. 'Behind The Scenes' *APS and Fusō Clan. Epic. 'Nough said. Period...dot! *Take that Archon of Storms, Eri is MASTER OF LIGHTNING @ Ken-dono ! Gallery Eri Fujiwara1.jpg Eri Fujiwara2.jpg Eri Fujiwara3.jpg Eri Fujiwara4.jpg Eri Fujiwara6.jpg Eri Fujiwara7.jpg Eri Fujiwara8.jpg Eri Fujiwara9.jpg Eri Fujiwara10.jpg Eri Fujiwara11.jpg Eri Fujiwara12.jpg Eri Fujiwara13.jpg Eri Fujiwara14.jpg Eri Fujiwara15.jpg Eri Fujiwara16.jpg Eri Fujiwara17.jpg Eri Fujiwara18.jpg References Category:Jūsanseiza Category:Females Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Shinigami Category:Main Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fusō Clan